The disclosure relates to a spinning reel for fishing for reeling a fishing line in a spool by the rotational operation of a rotor having a fishing line guide part, which is cause by the rotational manipulation of a handle provided in a reel body.
A spinning reel for fishing reels a fishing line in a spool via a fishing line guide part of a rotor, which is associated with, and rotated by, the rotational manipulation of a handle.
A fishing spinning reel is used outdoors, the severe environment where sea water or fresh water may easily wet, or permeate, the reel. Thus, the corrosion of a support portion of an operation member, which deteriorates the rotational performance of the reel, should be prevented.
Japanese Patent No. 4057254 discloses the structure for achieving the waterproof of a bearing part of an operation member by providing a retaining member with a seal member. The retaining member retains the bearing part of the operation member in the front portion of the reel body. The seal member includes a contact lip portion being in contact with a boss part of the rotor.